


All That is Gold

by Kerkerian



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Coming out to one's family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkerian/pseuds/Kerkerian
Summary: Nick and Cody are invited to spend Thanksgiving with Cody's family in Minnesota.
Relationships: Cody Allen/Nick Ryder
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	All That is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Riptide.
> 
> This started as a snippet but somehow got away from me.  


“Hi, Mom.”

“Hi, my darling. How are things at your end?”

“Boring,” Cody took the phone over to the table and sat down: “We just finished a job, and since Murray's making us write a report every time and I drew the short straw this time, I've been at it all morning.”

“Why?”

“For insurance purposes,” Cody replied, “and in case there are further inquiries. It makes sense, if you think about it.”

“Well, I don't want to interrupt anything,” Mrs. Allen said, “I just called to ask if you and Nick were coming home for Thanksgiving this year. If you aren't too busy, of course.”

“Oh.” Cody was taken aback. “Thanks, Mom. I'll have to ask Nick.”

“You do that. Your siblings are going to be here as well, so we'll have a full house.”

Cody blinked: “Mom? Can I ask- have you told them that Nick and I are together?”

“No, I didn't. I thought you'd want to do that yourself,” she said. “I didn't want to anticipate your decision.”

“Oh.” Cody didn't know what to say.

“I'm sure it's gonna be fine, Darling,” his mom continued. “You can tell them or not- I don't think it'll make a difference.”

Cody pondered this:“For me it would,” he then said softly. “It's not as if we'd be... flaunting our relationship, you know that. We're not gonna kiss in public or anything. But I'd still feel I'd have to hide something.”

For a moment, his mom was quiet: “I'm sorry, Darling,” she then said, “I didn't mean to be insensitive, that came across all wrong.”

Cody sighed: “I know. I'm not mad. But ever since Rock Hudson, people seem inclined to hysteria, thinking every gay person is HIV positive and that the infection can be spread by shaking hands.”

His mom inhaled audibly: “You're not-”

“No, Mom,” Cody interrupted her impatiently. “Nick and I are healthy. Neither of us has... been together with another man before.” He blushed even though his mom couldn't see him.

“Good.” She sounded relieved. “So... what do we do now?”

“I dunno.” Cody pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers; why did things have to be so complicated? “It's not something you do over the phone. I guess... I guess, if I'll be there, I'll just tell them then. After. I don't want to spoil the day.”

“That's very considerate, my darling,” his mom said.

Cody took a deep breath: “I just don't know if Nick will want to come along.”

“Why?”

“He might feel uncomfortable with the situation.”

“Oh, Sweetheart... I really don't think he's got anything to worry about.”

“Yeah, but what if I tell them and it's not alright with them?”

“Do you really think your siblings will be as unsympathetic as I was?”

“I dunno, Mom. We're not kids anymore. I so rarely see or talk to them, I don't really know them as adults.”

“I'm sorry,” Mrs. Allen said softly. “You're right. It's not that easy.”

For a moment, they were silent.

“I'll let you know if we'll be there,” Cody eventually said.

“Okay. Fingers crossed. I love you, Cookie.”

Involuntarily, Cody smiled; she hadn't called him that in a very long time. “Love you too, Mama.”

Nick regarded Cody in the bathroom mirror while they were brushing their teeth. His partner had been uncharacteristically quiet all day, and Nick was wondering if something was wrong.

Once they had crawled into bed and Nick had tucked himself underneath Cody's arm, he decided to address it: “You alright, Baby?”

For a moment, Cody tensed up ever so subtly. “I should have known that you'd notice,” he said, sounding affectionate but still a little hesitant. “It's... My mom called and invited us for Thanksgiving.”

“Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?”

“Yes, of course. It's just... my sisters and my brother and their partners will be there, and they don't know about us yet. Mom hasn't told them.”

Nick frowned slightly: “I don't see the problem here.”

“I know,” Cody sighed. “This is probably just me being stupid, but... I'd want them to know. I don't want to have to hide anything.”

Nick craned his head so he could look at him: “Do you think it'll be a problem?”

“I dunno. See, that's the point- I have no idea how'd they even react. I barely know them and they don't know me. The real me.”

“Do you want to go, then?”

“Yes. I think I do.”

Reaching up with his left hand, Nick gently caressed his partner's cheek: “Then we should.”

Cody turned his face into the touch: “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Again, Cody hesitated for a moment. “I don't want to force you, though. If you'd feel uncomfortable with the situation, we don't have to-.”

“Hey,” Nick said softly. “I thought you knew that you're stuck with me, for better or for worse.”

Cody's downcast expression lit up considerably: “Really?”

Nick shrugged: “If they don't take it well, at least you won't have to bear the brunt alone,” he reasoned.

After a moment of comprehension, Cody moved, pushing Nick on his back so that he was lying on top of him.

“You're the best,” he said tenderly, nuzzling him.

“I know,” Nick said, looking smug and not quite managing to hide a grin. “I'd make a great husband.”

Cody chuckled: “Clown,” he muttered. “Wouldn't it be nice though if we could just walk into the house and I _could_ introduce you as my husband?” He smiled wistfully. “And nobody would think any less of us or feel threatened?”

“Yeah,” Nick murmured. “It would. But we're still lucky, big guy. And we'll deal with this together. You'n me. Just as we did with my mother.”

“Right,” Cody replied, immediately feeling guilty. “I'm not complaining.”

“Good. Now what are we going to bring your mom?”

“Since when are you the reasonable one in this relationship?” Cody quipped, but his voice was tender.

Instead of a verbal answer, Nick gently nipped his lip.

Cody's older sister Andrea was at the airport to pick them up.

“Hey, Kiddo,” she said, kissing her brother on the cheek. “I'm really glad you came.”

Cody smiled: “You remember Nick?”

“It's been a while,” she replied, shaking Nick's hand. “Christmas what- 1972?”

“Sounds about right.”

Andrea grinned: “I had such a crush on you!”

Nick blushed, grinning a little sheepishly, while Cody only rolled his eyes: “You're way too old for him, Andy. Ow!”

“Never too old for a well-aimed punch,” Andrea smirked.

“Great,” Cody muttered, “I'll be black and blue when he get home.” He couldn't hide his grin, though.

Outside, it was cold; according to Andrea, it had already snowed a little in the previous week.

“I'll only drop you off,” she said in the car. “ I've got my aerobics class tonight.”

“That's okay,” Cody said. “We'll have some time later, right?”

“Right.” She glanced at him with a smile.

“The others here already?”

“Danielle is. She arrived yesterday, she's staying at her friend Lauren's place. Apparently, they've got some catching up to do.”

Cody wasn't even sure that he remembered a friend named Lauren: “Is Lauren the one with the braces?”

“Nah, that's Shelley. She's living in New York now, or so I hear. Lauren always wore pigtails.”

Frowning, Cody shook his head: “Doesn't ring a bell.”

Andrea shrugged: “It's a long time ago. Anyway, Brian and Theresa are coming tomorrow, their plane lands at nine. They are going to rent a car though, so we don't have to pick them up.”

On the way, Cody looked at the increasingly familiar neighbourhoods they were passing through and for a moment couldn't believe how much time had passed since he had moved away. It was always deceiving, coming home like this; on the way, he could believe that nothing had changed and everything was going to be just as he had left it. The moment he saw the house however, he knew that his father was gone, and it was still painful, even after all these years.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “A very long time.”

Mrs. Allen hugged both of them tightly: “I'm very happy that you could make it,” she said, beaming at them. “And I hope you're hungry, I've made a pot roast.”

“Smells fantastic, Mrs. A.,” Nick said.

“It is,” Cody sighed. “She's famous for her pot roast. Did you make those little potatoes with the crust too, Mom?”

She winked: “Specially for you, Honey. And Nick- do call me Marjorie.”

“Okay.” Nick beamed at her.

“I'll be off, then,” Andrea said. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Honey,” Mrs. Allen kissed her.

“Thanks for the ride,” Nick said.

Andrea winked at him: “Anytime.”

After dinner, Mrs. Allen got to her feet: “Let's take your luggage up to your room, and then you two can make yourselves at home.”

“Why don't we help you with the dishes first,” Nick said, at which she shook her head: “Absolutely not. It's not as much as it looks, and I've got my special system of where things go in the dishwasher anyway.”

Nick looked from her to Cody, who shrugged: “Can't win this one.”

Mrs. Allen had made up the boys' former room for them while Brian and his wife were going to stay in the girls' old room; both rooms had at one point been renovated and partially been refurnished.

“Towels are on the dresser,” she said before she turned to go.

“Thanks, Marjorie.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

She winked at them, then closed the door behind herself.

Nick looked around: “The last time I was here, this still had bunk beds.”

Cody nodded: “A lot has changed since then.”

“One thing hasn't, though,” Nick said, and his tone was undeniably wistful now: “This house feels like a real home.”

Cody stopped opening his duffel bag and turned towards him: “You're right,” he said softly when he saw Nick's expression. “Does it make me the biggest jerk on earth that I've been taking it for granted?”

“No,” Nick smiled, if a little strainedly. “It just means that inside, you've preserved the little boy you once were. I think it's a good thing.”

Cody reached for him and pulled him into his arms: “Thanks,” he said tenderly. “You're a good thing as well.”

“Well, yeah,” Nick said with mock modesty, obviously making an effort to keep the mood light. “Reasonable _and_ wise. Can't get any better.”

Instead of a verbal answer, Cody gently reinforced his grip around him and held him tightly, overwhelmed by how vulnerable and precious Nick sometimes appeared to him.

“Does the Riptide feel like home?” he asked softly once they had let go enough to look at each other.

Nick regarded him: “It does. Wherever you are, that's home.” He said it with so much finality that Cody felt his eyes getting moist. “Damn it, Ryder,” he muttered, but he was smiling.

That night, Cody's bladder woke him. He went to the bathroom, shivering a little when he returned to the bedroom; he wasn't used to the colder temperatures anymore. Quickly, he got back under the covers and burrowed into Nick's warmth, pulling the comforter up to their heads.

Nick inched closer to him and wrapped himself around him without really waking up, and Cody felt his heart swelling with love and affection and gratitude. It took him a long time to doze off again.

On the following morning, Andrea and her boyfriend Zach came in just as Mrs. Allen, Cody and Nick were finished with breakfast; Danielle showed up shortly afterwards, and she had only just taken off her coat when the door opened again and Brian and Theresa arrived.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Allen held up her hands to talk over the general hubbub: “Everyone is welcome to help with the dinner preparations” she announced cheerfully. “If you break something however, you'll be banned from the kitchen.”

In the end, Nick, Andrea and Theresa went to help Mrs. Allen while Cody, Zach, Danielle and Brian preferred to keep out of it.

Mrs. Allen pulled a bottle of sparkling wine out of the fridge: “Get some glasses, Andy. If we're gonna do all the work, we can at least enjoy some bubbly while we're at it.”

They clinked glasses: “Happy Thanksgiving,” Mrs. Allen said. “I'm so glad you're all here!”

“Why didn't the kids come?” Nick asked Theresa after they had all toasted to the holidays. She shrugged: “Joyce's best friend is turning 17 today, and she has a sleepover party. And Timmy stayed at Vassar. They've got an important hockey game going on and probably some parties.”

“Sounds about right,” Andrea said, grinning.

“What's his major?”

“Biochemistry.”

“Wow.”

“Yes, well, he doesn't get that from me.”

“Are you sure you wouldn't rather like to watch football with the guys?” Andrea asked Nick. He shrugged: “Nah, it's fine. I like to cook.” In fact, he was also soaking up the cozy atmosphere in this kitchen, which reminded him of his grandma's.

Mrs. Allen smiled: “And you're very talented, dear. I am still dreaming of your _Brasato al Barolo_. Did I say that right?”

Nick blushed: “Thanks. Yes, perfect.”

Theresa sighed: “I wish Brian could be moved to cook for us once in a while. All he can do is defrost a pizza.”

“Zach makes some decent scrambled eggs,” Andrea said. “That's all. He wouldn't dream of making something complicated. What was it you said, Mom?”

“_Brasato al Barolo_?”

“Yeah, that. Sounds complicated.”

“It's really not,” Nick said. “It's braised breef which has been marinated in red wine.”

“Nevertheless, it sounds more sophisticated in Italian.”

Theresa smirked: “And sexier.”

“Oh yes. Everything sounds sexier in Italian.” Andrea held out her glass for Theresa to clink.

Mrs. Allen gave Nick a long-suffering look: “Maybe one of them breaks something, so I can throw them out.”

After dinner, which had been absolutely delicious and plenty, they sat around the table with some coffee.

“How's business?” Brian asked Cody.

“Can't complain,” Cody smiled. “We've gained a good reputation and are getting the job done, so it's a steady income.”

“But it's also dangerous, isn't it?” Brian said. “I mean, it did land you in the hospital more than once.”

Cody exchanged a look with Nick: “Yes. Still- I just don't see myself doing something else. For a while, I wasn't so sure about that, but now I am. My life is exactly how I need it to be.”

“And you two are living on a boat with one other guy?” Zach now asked. “How big a boat is it?”

“It's a classic yacht, she's 53 feet long,” Cody said, unable to keep his pride out of his voice. “And she's beautiful.”

“That's right, my darling,” Mrs. Allen chimed in.

“Sounds like rather close quarters,” Zach murmured.

“It's sufficient,” Nick said.

“How many bedrooms are there?” Brian asked.

“Two.” Cody looked at Nick: “One for our friend Murray, who is in the agency with us, and one for us.”

Everyone fell silent.

“You share a room?” Brian's gaze wandered from Cody to Nick and back.

Cody's eyes were still trained on Nick, who gave him the slightest of smiles and held his gaze; he had intended to wait a little longer, but it seemed that the right moment had snuck up on him. So he took a deep breath: “We do. Have done, in fact, pretty much from the beginning, but we've only been sharing a bed since 1976, which was when we became a couple. We've been together ever since, and I'm grateful for that.”

For a moment, nobody spoke, then Brian turned to Mrs. Allen: “Did you know about this?”

“Yes, Honey, I did,” she said. “And I think it's marvellous.”

“For what it's worth,” Andrea said after a moment, “I think so too.” Cody smiled at her.

“As long as you're happy,” Danielle said, smiling as well.

“I am,” Cody replied quietly. “I couldn't wish for a better partner.”

“_And_ he can cook,” Theresa said, earning herself an irritable glance from her husband.

“Hear, hear,” Mrs. Allen said, smiling at Nick. Who blushed again but smiled back.

That night, after the leftovers had been stored away and the dishes had been done, Danielle, Andrea and Zach went home.

“Thank you for telling us,” Andrea whispered in her brother's ear when Cody and she hugged, saying goodbye. “I'm proud of you, Kiddo. Don't let Brian get to your head if he's being a jerk.”

“Thank you,” Cody said softly. “I won't. I just wanted you all to know; I didn't come here to defend myself.”

“Good.” She smiled broadly at him.

Brian however kept glancing sideways at Cody and also at Nick that night, much less surreptitiously so than he seemed to think, but he didn't say anything.

“That went rather well,” Cody said once they were lying in bed.

“Yeah. Not sure about Brian, though.”

“Hm. He can't imagine living on a boat and working as a private investigator, so how is he supposed to wrap his head around the notion that his brother is gay?”

“At least he wasn't hostile.”

“Yeah.” Cody pressed a kiss on Nick's temple. “And the girls are all jealous.”

“Oh, come on.” Nick fidgeted.

Cody chuckled: “Sorry, but it's true!”

“Shut up.”

“Still true.”

“Well, what did you expect, since I'm reasonable _and_ wise?”

“_And_ you can cook.”

“Hm.”

“_And_,” Cody gently nipped the shell of Nick's ear. “You're cute.”

Nick pulled him closer: “Right back at you, Mister.”

On the following morning, everything was covered by a fine layer of snow.

“Which reminds me,” Mrs. Allen said after breakfast. “Can you boys please find the box of fairy lights and check if they're alright?”

“Sure,” Cody and Brian said in unison, then they looked at one another. Brian shrugged and motioned towards the basement door: “Come on.”

Nick and Theresa exchanged a glance at that, but neither said anything.

“So,” Brian said while they were looking for the Christmas boxes, “you and Nick, huh?”

“Me and Nick.”

"And you've always... been into men?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh. Even in Vietnam?"

"Yep."

“So... why didn't you tell us sooner?”

This was the last question Cody would have expected from his brother.

“I dunno,” he said slowly. “I didn't think... I didn't think it'd go down well. You know how Mom always asked if I had found a nice girl yet. But then her cousin Richard died, and that changed the way she was thinking, I guess.”

“And you almost died too.” Brian folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at him squarely. “That scared the hell out of her. All of us, really.”

Cody regarded him: “She had already given us her blessing by then, but yeah. I know.”

Brian shook his head: “You gotta be more careful, Shorty.”

For a moment, Cody didn't even know what to say. “I am careful! Things like those happen! We're aware that there are certain risks coming with the job, but...” He shrugged. “I meant it. It's what we want to do.”

“And Nick... he's looking out for you?”

“Always,” Cody said, unable to keep the affection out of his voice. “We've had each other's backs from the moment we met. He's... hell, I'd marry him if I could!”

Brian stared at him for a moment longer, then he nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I can't say that I'm a hundred percent comfortable with this guy on guy thing. But you're my little brother. I love you, and I want you to be happy.”

Cody blinked: “_Guy on guy_ thing?”

Brian blushed. “Yeah, well...”

“It's okay.” Cody waved it off. “Come here.”

They hugged each other, and it wasn't nearly as awkward as he'd have expected.

“So... I guess you don't want me to talk to Nick, seeing as you've been together for so long?” Brian said when they let go.

“Talk about what?”

“You know, _talk._ I got some practice already, since Joyce is on her second boyfriend by now.” He scratched his head: “Better scare them a little before they get too bold.”

Cody stared at him, then he began to laugh: “Seriously? What were you gonna tell Nick, 'if you break my brother's heart I'll break your legs'?”

“Something along that line,” Brian muttered.

Cody was still laughing: “He'd so punch you in the face... but thanks... I really appreciate it...”

“Sure.” Brian squared his shoulders. “Call me if you ever change your mind.”

When they emerged from the basement with the box of fairy lights a few minutes later, Theresa was in the living room talking to Joyce on the phone while Nick was sitting at the kitchen table with Mrs. Allen, writing something: “... and if you can't get a genuine Barolo, any other dry red will do. You can still say it's the real thing. You know, making it sound... Italian.” He grinned.

Mrs. Allen chuckled, putting her hand on his arm: “Thanks, Honey. I will.”

“We'll be in the garage, if anyone needs us,” Cody announced, winking at Nick before he followed his brother out.

Their mom looked at Nick: “Seems as though they've sorted things out.”

“I hope so,” Nick said. “Cody tried to play it down, but I know he was secretly nervous about coming out to his siblings.”

“I'm glad they know now,” Mrs. Allen said. “He's right, there shouldn't be the need for secrets.”

Nick nodded, looking around the room: “I wish my mom'd think that way.” His eyes were swimming all of a sudden, and he blinked.

Mrs. Allen regarded him with unconcealed sympathy: “Oh, Honey...” Her voice was soft. Gently, she squeezed his arm: “It might not be my place to say it, but... I want you to know that I'm counting you as one of my own. Already did so, if I'm honest, the first time you were here.” She smiled at him a little misty-eyed: “And now that I've come to my senses and you're practically my son-in-law... I can't replace your mom, of course, but... please know that you'll always be welcome here.”

Nick looked at her, unashamed of his own tears, and tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach it eyes: “Thank you,” he managed.

Mrs. Allen's hand wandered from his arm to his hand, which she took, then she wrapped her other hand around it as well: “It's okay, Sweetheart,” she soothed, barely audible, and Nick gratefully held on to her while he tried to get a grip on himself.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured once he had calmed down, wiping his eyes with his free hand, at which she gave a breathless little laugh: “What ever for?” She shook her head: “It's healthy to let it out once in a while, you know. And life's got a way of overwhelming us that way.”

“I suppose.”

Right then, Cody came in: “Mom, do you have-” He interrupted himself. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, dear,” Mrs. Allen said. “We've just been ruminating a bit.”

Cody looked from her to Nick, who nodded. Nevertheless, Cody circled the table and put his hands on Nick's shoulders, bending down to kiss him on the cheek: “Want me to stay here?” he asked softly.

“Nah, it's alright,” Nick muttered. “We got this.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, yeah. Stop making me feel like a wimp.”

Cody pressed his cold nose against his warm skin for a second: “'kay.”

His mom watched them with a smile.

When Andrea came to take Nick and Cody to the airport two days later, Mrs. Allen hugged them both as fiercely as she had done on their arrival: “Take care, my darlings,” she said, kissing them both on the cheek. “Call me when you're home, okay?”

“We will.” Cody kissed her as well: “Bye, mom. Love you.”

Nick held on to her for a moment longer: “Thank you,” he said softly. “For everything.”

“Anytime, Sweetheart.”

“It was nice,” Nick said once they were in the air.

Cody regarded him with a soft smile: “It was. I'm glad to be going home nevertheless.”

“Miss Murray as much as I did?”

“Yeah.”

“I hope he had a good time at Gloria's.”

“I bet he did. He's such a ladies' man, our Boz.”

They laughed quietly, then Cody took Nick's hand and squeezed it, hidden by the magazine he had on his lap: “Love you,” he said so softly it was barely audible.

Nick squeezed back: “You too,” he replied equally softly. “And you know what?”

“What?”

“I'm such a lucky bastard because of that.”

Cody smiled complacently: “And don't you forget it. Otherwise my big brother will want to have a word with you.”

Nick snorted, but couldn't hide a grin, and Cody giggled: “But yeah,” he then said, a little more soberly. “So am I.”

They didn't let go of each other's hands for the remainder of the flight.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not a Native Speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> The backstory of Nick and his mom as well as Cody's mom can be found in "Riptide Snippets" parts 12, 25 and 31 and in "A Sudden Running Out Of Road".


End file.
